Murusa has a talk with Shatterquake
Back to 2009 Logs Starscream Shatterquake Murusa Starscream is busying himself with Energon Cube production. This area is rich in energon resources, and Megatron said he must gather more. So, that's exactly what he's doing. Shatterquake rolls into the area, in battle tank form, looking something of a blasted hulk, and as he approaches he detects the formation of energon cubes. "That is not right." approaching closer, he levels his turret towards the stack of already created cubes, "Cease and desist immediately, or you shall be destroyed." Shatterquake transmits, "Murusa, there appears to be an intruder at the refinery." Starscream turns and sneers at the newcomer. "Oh really? And who's going to stop me?" he demands. He gets in a defensive posture and aims his null-rays at the tank. Murusa transmits, "The one outside the city? Will come to investigate momentarily." Shatterquake does not hesitate. "You have brought this upon yourself, Decepticon." the turret rotates, and a high-powered blast of energy is launched at the seeker, while the smaller weapons train upon the cubes. Shatterquake transmits, "Intruder identified. It is Starscream." Murusa transmits, "On the way." Starscream yelps he dives in front of the cubes, to protect them. This causes the small-arms bursts to hit him, though he luckily gets out of the way of the cannon itself. "Take THIS!" Starscream shouts, firing his null ray. The tank does not even attempt to get out of the way of the Null Ray shot, as it impacts upon the dense side armor plating of its form. "Do not force me to destroy you Starscream. I have no desire to do so." Murusa had to radio a few guardsmen to come with her and they all run out of the city to check out the claim of a raid on the refinery outside the city. The sound of weapons going off would be a big hint the claim is valid. They are not close enough to shoot, yet. "Why are you interfering?" Starscream demands. "This energon belongs to the Decepticons, and you will not stop me!" He darts to the side, firing both arm lasers. Shatterquake now fires again, his main cannon, straight for the energon cubes. "Negative, Starscream, it belongs to Crystal city." Murusa has by now gestured the guards that came her with her to surround the Decepticon, "This is Crystal City domain, Decepticon, leave now or trust me I will sick this Guardian upon you." Starscream narrows his optics. "Crystal City will soon be Decepticon domain!" he snaps, "And who are you? How do you know my name?" The cubes suddenly explode near Starscream, flinging him to the ground. The tank rolls slowly towards Starscream, "your assertion is incorrect, Starscream. My designation is Theta Superion. Crystal city shall remain free of Decepticon rule. " the cannon rotates to aim straight for the seeker's head. There is a distinct whine as it begins to power up. Murusa signals to the guards to aim at the Decepticon should he not submit to the request, he would be shot. "Second warning. Leave now, or suffer the consequences." Starscream gets up. He rubs his head, then looks over at 'Theta Superion'. "Oh, it will be, one day," he says crossly. Noting that he's outnumbered and outgunned, he chooses to retreat. After all, no sense in trying to harvest energon when the cubes are constantly being blown up. Next time he'll bring reinforcements. Shatterquake remains quite still, "We shall see, Starscream. But it shall not happen while so much as a single guardian functions." Murusa watches on to make sure the Con has fully retreated, then signals to the guards to rejoin her. "Good work calling us in, I don't believe he'll be so cocky as to come alone again." Shatterquake says, "No problem. Naturally I was not about to give him my true designation of course." Starscream flees, grumbling. Murusa nods, "So you chose Theta Superion. Intriguing." she murmurs, then gestures to the other guards to head back to the city as the Con has departed the area. Shatterquake nods, "It was a random designation that I felt could not be traced to myself or my brother. " Murusa spins her spear in her fingers then magnetizes it to her neck. "Understood." then a pause, "I have something to tell you that may upset you Theta." Shatterquake pauses as he travels alongside Murusa, "What is it, Murusa?" Murusa looks up at the guardian, "The Council will not let you into the city proper, in fact if I understood what I was told completely they are leery about you being around. However, I feel that you are needed around at least to prove them wrong. Also, I think that Omega would hate it if you left because of a bunch of bureaucrats." Shatterquake hmms, before he transforms into his robotic form, "I am not surprised, Murusa. It is unfortunate but an anticipated reaction. The council feels that they have no reason to trust me considering my former affiliation. " Murusa inclines her head, "Exactly. But if you keep up what you did just now, perhaps their minds will be changed. So I would suggest to keep doing so. After all trust is something that is gained over time and contact with an individual." Shatterquake nods, "I know. Of course, I apologize for destroying the cubes that Starscream had prepared for harvest, they could have proven useful, however tactically speaking, I felt it was wisest to remove them from the equation, before he attempted to use them as weapons against us." Murusa considers the apology and nods, "Next time, attempt to shoot the harvester and not the cubes themselves. Or at least shoot just one cube to get the point across. Loss of such a resource cannot be regained that easily anymore." Shatterquake hmms, "Had it been another Decepticon, that would have been an option. Unfortunately, Starscream is himself the harvester that was used, and the cubes were, as you saw, stacked. shooting a single cube would always have detonated the whole pile." Murusa inclines her head, "He couldn't have carried them all off, that is the point I will make to you now. Best to allow that, after all we are not going to starve fellow beings just because they want to rule the planet." Shatterquake nods, "I understand." then he stops completely, looking at a gauge upon his wrist and he frowns deeply. Murusa notices the frown. "Something wrong?" Shatterquake shakes his head, "It is nothing.. you... need..." his vocalizations are dramatically slowing. Murusa doesn't like the sound of that, and she knows the guardian has been out here awhile just watching things. Luckily she carries a small cube of concentrated energon around with her for emergencies. She retrieves this from subspace and offers, "Take this. Speak nothing about it." Shatterquake takes the cube, consuming it swiftly.. "You have my thanks. I will not speak of it again though, as I know my brother has been getting in trouble for his decisions regarding energon and other guardians." Murusa nods her head, "You are welcome, but don't expect a repeat of this. You will have to arrange for your own refueling from now on, just so that we have that understanding." Shatterquake nods, "That is understood. Unfortunately, how best to make such arrangements is a very good question. While I was with the Decepticons I never had to worry. " Murusa considers this conundrum thoughtfully, "You cannot harvest energon on your own?" she asks. Shatterquake says, "Negative." Murusa rubs at her chin, "Do you have any contacts with neutrals not associated with our city?" Shatterquake shakes his head, "Not at this time." Murusa hrms, "Perhaps I'll have to make a few radio calls." she surmises, thinking maybe she can find a way to get the guardian to some energon that wasn't the cities. Murusa cues up her radio, doing the radio calls while she's here. Listening to the replies as she comes in. "Ah, yes. We have a solution." she smiles, "There’s a pool in Cubricon, do you know where that is?" Shatterquake frowns, "Negative, I have not been there before. " Murusa inclines her head, "It is in the lowest level of the planet, you would have to find a way down that would suit your size." Shatterquake says, "Easier said than done, but perhaps my best option." Murusa nods, "But an option to take other than looking for where the neutrals outside our city have hidden their stash of energon." Shatterquake nods, "And that is much preferable." Murusa smiles, "Good. I should head back into the city here shortly Theta, there anything you need or want to ask before I go?" Shatterquake shakes his head, "No, but thank you for your help." Murusa nods and gives a salute, "Then back to your patrol, solider." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Shatterquake's Logs